


Have a Break

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, CEO kozume kenma, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Interruption, JVA-Kuroo Tetsurou, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Top Kozume Kenma, work distraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CEO of BB Corp and world-famous Kodzuken gets distracted by JVA's Kuroo Tetsurou.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62





	Have a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Have a break, you deserve it.
> 
> Don't know what came over me. I'm supposed to write the next Moments fic but lo and behold, this one came out instead.

Kenma rubbed his eyes, tired from staring at the never-ending reports in front of him. He couldn’t help but miss the days when he was a lazy PSP playing kid with no worries other than to defeat the monsters in his game and to help his volleyball team get in the Nationals. Things were easier then, except for the volleyball, he conceded. That was tiring and a bit stressful, but fun. He smiled fondly at the thought of his former teammates, rivals and friends that he made while playing volleyball. 

Who would’ve thought that spending so much time playing video games will bring him to where he was right now, famous streamer and CEO of BB Corporation? The success he’s enjoying comes with tons of responsibilities. There were days when he’d shake with anxiety, worried that he couldn’t juggle all his responsibilities and would eventually drop important things from his life. If his younger self could see him now, he’d walk fast in the opposite direction.

Most of the time though, he enjoys it. All the decision making, strategies, and game plan to level up his company pump his blood the same way that playing and winning volleyball could. But for all that excitement, one thing he loathes was paper work - specifically making, reviewing and evaluating reports. It was a necessary evil, though, so he had to spend time doing it. He needed to finish evaluating and sending off this report then he’d have a full three days off. He already recorded his game streams and sent it ahead to his mods for scheduled posting and updated all his social media followers about his 3-day break. He’d been holed up in his office for most of the day, he so wanted to be just done. 

“Kitten?”

Kenma looked up, hearing his husband call for him. He just stared at him feeling his mouth go dry. Kuroo smirked, making his way towards him, the short red robe he was wearing doing little to cover his tanned flesh.

This was Kenma’s reason for rushing up his work. Kuroo had just successfully completed hosting a charity ball for JVA. Their connection or specifically, being a part of the ‘Monster Generation’, helped tremendously in making the 2020 Annual Charity Ball the biggest event of the year. Kenma was the proudest as he watched his husband took the center stage and gave his impassioned speech about volleyball and connecting.

Since the charity ball was a huge project, Kuroo was given a few days off to relax. It had been a while since they both had time off between his constant streaming schedules, not to mention responsibilities as CEO as well as Kuroo’s JVA projects. They needed this time together so he needed to finish.

He opened his arms up and Kuroo settled in front of him, kneeling between his legs, wedging himself between Kenma and the work table.

“It’s late.” Kuroo whispered layering kisses along his collarbone. Kenma’s hands rubbed up and down his back warming his skin. 

‘Damnit, I should have finished this sooner.’ He thought regretfully before placing his hands around Kuroo and back on the keyboard.

After having breakfast together he got to work immediately. Kuroo’d been coming into his office throughout the day being terribly distracting. Each time with fewer and fewer clothes. He’d drop off some snacks or a drink for him. In one visit he had wordlessly massaged his shoulders. He knew exactly what he was doing and it took all of Kenma’s restraint to complete the task at hand. 

‘Fuck.’ He swore feeling Kuroo pull his ergonomic chair closer to himself, making Kenma spread his legs wider while he tried to finish typing out his report evaluation and instructions to his management team. 

“I have to send this off to Yuri.” He explained while Kuroo pushed his hoodie up, running his hand through his stomach and chest. Kuroo pouted and the expression on his ordinarily smirking husband was distracting.

“You work too much, I wanted to play.” 

“I swear I’m almost done.” He tried to appease Kuroo, kissing him softly. He tried to pull away but his lips chased him. 

“Kitten…” he moaned feeling Kenma’s hands on his shoulders, but rather than to pull him closer it was to push him back. 

Kuroo sent him an upset look. 

“5 minutes, baby.” He promised. He crossed his arms but all it did was draw his attention towards his barely covered muscular chest and sinfully delicious abs. 

“Fine, you work. I’ll distract myself.” Kuroo grumbled, resting his face against Kenma’s neck. He seemed appeased if not slightly miffed that Kenma tried to refocus on the document in front of him instead of the warm gorgeous body between his legs. 

Kuroo was annoyed. Kenma was an important person to the BB Corp and all. But he was also his incredibly sexy husband that he barely spends time with. He decided to take matters into his own hands.

He placed his warm hands under Kenma’s hoodie again, his nails lightly scratching over his abs. He was thankful for his usual slouched over position as it prevented both men and women from realizing how fit his man was. 

“Kuro….” He groaned at the feather-like touches. 

He grinned to himself. Kuroo had to hand it to him, he was pretty dedicated to getting his report done. Kuroo knew a lot of people, even Kenma himself, think of Kenma as lazy and pampered, but Kuroo knew how he made sure that all of his responsibilities are completed to the best of his abilities, albeit at his own pace.

“4 minutes Kitten.” Kuroo teased, lifting Kenma’s hoodie over his head. He placed soft kisses against his chest, tracing with his tongue the tattoo over his heart. It was the date of their wedding. It matched the one Kuroo had on his ribs, together with the word ‘connect’, their high school’s volleyball team’s motto and Kuroo’s driving force in life. 

“Kuro…” he pleaded but Kuroo was unmoved. 

“I’m not doing anything.” He replied with a smirk on his lips, gently kissing the base of his neck. 

“You keep working.” Kuroo said as he pulled the chair and Kenma much closer to him. This put his husband’s hardening cock against his stomach. 

‘Fuck he was good.’ Kenma sat up straight and rested his chin on Kuroo’s shoulder, their bodies so close they’re almost molded into one. 

Kuroo’s hands went to run through his soft long hair. He loved it when he had it down and he was able to run his fingers through the dark strands. 

“Kitten,” he murmured against Kenma’s ear. “I need you.”

Kuroo’s lips and tongue were giving his ear scattered kisses, licks and bites. “2 minutes.” 

Thank fuck that he had just signed off and checked the last box. He attached the report to the email, forgetting to write anything but Yuri could figure it out, right? That’s why he hired him in the first place. To step up and take over the reins of the company when neither Kenma nor Kuroo can. Yes, Kenma gave Kuroo as much authority as he does in running BB Corp. It was very rarely imposed, but it’s there nonetheless.

Before he put the top of his laptop down, his lips were on Kuroo’s. “With a minute to spare.” He muttered against his lips. 

Kuroo felt his tongue slide across his as Kenma’s hands went to take off his robe and take ahold of his ass. He moaned into Kenma’s mouth as his hands squeezed and slapped the firm flesh of Kuroo’s ass. 

“Kenma…” everyone thought that he was such a slouch. They’d be surprised to find out how much he liked to take control in bed. They’d trade-off but Kuroo loved this dominant side to his normally calm kitten. 

Kuroo went to remove his pants until Kenma stopped his hands. 

“What the hell?” He just smirked at Kuroo, his eyes filled with mischief. He set the game board. 

“You’ve been bad Kuro. I told you I had to do work and you still came here looking like a little slut who needed to get fucked.” He tried to hide his grin, that was the game they were going to play tonight. Fine. 

“I’m sorry Kitten. I’ve just been really lonely. I didn’t mean to be distracting.” 

He just sent him that smug sexy look. “That’s not a good enough apology.” 

“Please, Kitten. You promised.”

“Convince me.”

Kuroo tried to hide his smirk as unfastened Kenma’s pants, poked his side, silently ordering him to lift his hips to remove them and released his dick. 

Kenma removed Kuroo’s robe, exposing his chest and his boxers. “You won’t be needing this anymore.” 

He skimmed hands over Kuroo’s chest before tweaking his nipples, sending shocks through him. “Fuck, these are gorgeous.” He sat back in his chair running his hand up and down his length. 

“Come here Kuro.” With little more instruction, he took his dick into his mouth, licking and sucking along his head before taking him down his throat. “Very good Kuro, you suck me off so good.” He told him sweetly before taking his head between his hands to control his movement. He looked positively sinful taking him down his throat like a professional. 

“Yes, baby work that tongue. Keep sucking, take me down.” Kuroo’s hazel eyes looked up, meeting his own watchful ones. Fuck was he always this hot. He never took for granted that not only was his husband intelligent and talented, he was also insanely gorgeous. 

Kuroo felt himself leaking precum. He was usually so dominant and demanding in their daily lives that being on his knees was making him hot. He lifted Kenma’s right thigh over his shoulder, opening him up, giving Kuroo better access to his husband’s cock. Kenma tangled his hands in Kuroo’s hair, pulling harshly on the strands as the new position pushed more of cock into Kuroo’s mouth. He loved it, the rough treatment, letting Kenma use his mouth like a fleshlight. He strained to open his mouth wider, allowed Kenma to force him to take more of his cock, bringing tears to his eyes and saliva pooling in his mouth, spilling over and making slurping noises as he continued his enjoyment of his husband’s cock, listening to him moaning and mumbling, “Mine, Kuro, you’re mine. I’m going to fuck you so hard after this. Love your mouth on me. More, take more.” Kenma pushed him down and Kuro drew a sharp breath a second before his air is cut off and his eyes rolled. Kuroo jolted and humped the air for a moment at the feeling of Kenma’s cock deep in his throat. “You’re such a horny slut, interrupting me while working, getting off on being used, getting ready to cum because I am fucking your face.” Kenma murmured indifferently as Kuroo could say nothing but a chocked gurgle. Kenma held his head for a second before pulling out, allowing Kuroo to suck in air fast.

“Remove your boxers and lie down on the futon.” 

“We put this futon for your all-nighters.” Kuroo sassed with obviously scratchy voice as he tried to get comfortable on the futon.

“I don’t care.” Kenma said as he tore the boxers off Kuroo. His husband cried out when he wrapped his hand around his erection and squeezed hard. He slapped Kuroo’s thigh, silent order to spread his legs apart, and then knelt between them.

“You want me to fuck you? How? Do you want it slow?” Kenma asked as his hands crept up Kuroo’s legs. His fingers kneaded his muscles, making Kuroo’s thigh quiver and jerk in yearning. “You don’t want slow, do you, Kuro?”

As Kenma dipped his head to bite and suck at the skin of Kuroo’s inner thigh, his back muscles bunched and uncoiled in a way that made Kuroo’s hips buck. As Kenma’s lips snaked a wet trail down his thigh and across his stomach, Kuroo ached for his husband’s lips to touch his leaking cock. It became difficult to breath as anticipation course through him, but he stoically fisted the sheets at his sides and tried to keep from moving too much.

“You don’t want to be treated nice. I see the way you’re watching me.” The vibrations of Kenma’s laugh went straight to Kuroo’s dick. Drops of pre-cum beaded at the tip and Kenma pulled away to look at it. The way Kenma licked his lips, pulled his gaze up Kuroo’s body, had him whining to be touched. “You want to be fucked hard, don’t you? You want to feel my cock up your ass. And you know what?”

It felt like fire when Kenma’s fingers slid up his stomach. Pleasure and pain shot across his chest when Kenma’s fingers found his nipples and pinched and twisted them until he cried, his body writhing on the bed in an attempt to pull away. But then his husband’s body was against his, covering Kuroo and holding him still as he leaned down and whispered in his ear.  
“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t stand.”

Between one breath and the next, Kuroo found himself face down in the mattress and his ass up in the air. Hot breath lingered on his back as Kenma pressed kisses down his spine, getting closer to his entrance with each breath. Biting his lip, Kuroo tried not to make a sound when he felt Kenma’s tongue trail between the end of his spine and his butt.

“God, Kuro.” Kenma breathed heavily, his hands cupping and massaging Kuroo’s ass. “You look so good like this. I want to take you right now. You’d feel so good around me.”

Instead of following through, Kenma pulled completely away from Kuroo and rummaged around their dresser drawer. Kuroo shifted so he could watch his husband. He loved the way the light shone off of Kenma’s skin; the way it accentuated his muscles and highlighted his sun-kissed skin. Slowly, Kuroo’s hand snuck towards his erection in the hopes of relieving some of his need. His eyes closed as he imagined Kenma’s hand wrapping around him and playing with his head, spreading his cum as he teased the slit.

The image was shattered as Kenma pinned Kuroo’s hand to the mattress. His body arched over Kuroo’s as he nipped at Kuroo’s ear.

“Did I say you could do that?” He asked nonchalantly before leaning back on his heels. Huffing, Kuroo shifted against the mattress to get a better view of what Kenma was doing.

"Kitten…please…I need it…please, oh please oh please." Head pushed down against the pillows, Kuroo arched his back into Kenma, pushing his ass higher.

"Say it, Kuroo." This time, while keeping his boyfriend pinned, he grabbed a bottle of lube and spread a generous amount on his fingers. "I want to hear you say it from your dirty little mouth."

Kuroo jerked up as Kenma pushed a finger inside him, not giving him time to adjust before he started prepping. Impatiently, Kenma added another and scissored his fingers rapidly, needing Kuroo ready quickly.

“So fucking easy.” Kenma spoke lowly as he added a second finger. “You love being filled like this, don’t you? You can’t stand when I’m not inside you.”

It felt so good the way Kenma prepared him. "Kenma!" Kuroo whine, back arching as another finger was pushed inside. Eyes glazed, Kuroo stared at his husband, licking his lips when he caught Kenma’s gaze. "I need you. I need you to fuck me." Searching for more contact, Kuroo pushed his hips upward, driving Kenma’s fingers deeper inside him.

“AHHH!” The scream was muffled by the pillow but Kuroo could hear Kenma growling behind him. Turning his head, Kuroo pleaded silently with his lover for more. _Take me!_ He begged. _Fuck me hard_.

The smile that graced Kenma’s lips was anything but soft and kind.

He roughly turned Kuroo around and pushed him on his back.

Trembling with the need to claim his husband, Kenma quickly covered his hard cock in lube before leaning over Kuroo, nearly bending him in half as he sought his lips. It was all teeth and tongue and heat and when Kenma pulled away, Kuroo gazing at him with such loving eyes, he couldn’t wait anymore.

With a harsh growl, Kenma pushed into Kuroo until he was fully seated. Kuroo’s heavy breathing sounded harsh to his ears in the silence of the apartment. Unwilling to wait, Kenma pulled out all the way before slamming back into Kuroo. The broken _Kenma_ that Kuroo cried was the sweetest thing he had heard in weeks. Fingers digging into Kuroo’s hips, Kenma thrust into him hard again and again.

"Fuck, Kuro. Feel so good, so tight, I love the way you feel." Not wanting to end too soon, Kenma slowed his pace and lengthened his thrusts. His husband’s cries had turned into soft mewls as he bit his lip, eyes closed tight. Reverently, Kenma slid a hand up Kuroo’s stomach and across his chest, fingers tracing his tattoo, pausing to feel his heart beat.

"Such a good boy, Kuro. Such a dirty whore. Just for me. You take me in so deep. I love feeling you like this. I love seeing you like this. Just for me."

Heat flew up Kenma’s spine when Kuroo’s legs flexed and tightened around him. It felt as if he was being pulled even further into his lover, deeper than before. His cock twitched hard and Kuroo clenched in surprise. Kenma bit his lip to keep from coming.

"Kuro." Kenma bit out, body trembling as he leaned over Kuroo’s body. "I need to fuck you hard. I need to come in you now, okay?"

Silently, Kuroo nodded and wrapped his arms around Kenma’s neck, capturing his gaze. With a sharp cry, Kenma let go, thrusting into Kuroo harder than ever, needing to be deeper inside, needing to feel that body tighten and release around him. The noises Kuroo was making were the most delicious and carnal noises Kenma had ever heard.

"Kuro, baby, fuck, Kuro... love you… love…" Kenma chanted as he pulled all the way out, pausing at Kuroo’s entrance for a moment before pushing in fully, Kuroo fingers raking down his back... It was all Kenma needed to come undone.

With a silent scream, Kenma came inside his boyfriend, his hips jerking slightly to get him even deeper. Beneath him, Kuroo gasped and moaned deep in his chest, his head rolling back and forth in delight. Knowing Kuroo wasn’t there, that he needed a little bit more, Kenma reached down and tugged on his erection, sliding his thumb around the head. 

“Cum for me, Kuro… I love you…” Kenma whispered to his panting husband.

Body bowing, Kuroo came with a cry, his lips forming Kenma’s name as he lost his breath. Grunting, Kenma collapsed on his boyfriend in a boneless heap. It had been so good - so, so good - and he didn’t want to move for the rest of the night. 

Already, Kuroo knew he wouldn’t be able to move tomorrow. Not only did his butt hurt but his hips felt extremely sore and sensitive. His neck tingled as well and he was pretty sure there was going to be a bruise for at least a week. But at the moment, he couldn’t care. They both have a few days off to enjoy more of this. As sore and painful as his body felt, he was also incredibly happy and sated, knowing that the next day, the 'pampered prince' will be pampering him instead with soft touches, little kisses and unlimited cuddling.

Turning, he tucked himself under Kenma’s limp arm and brushed a light kiss across his chest. He felt Kenma stir and an answering kiss was pressed against his head.

“I love you, Kuro.” Kenma’s voice was soft and gentle again. His fingers rubbing Kuroo’s back lazily. Kuroo hummed in agreement, murmured a sleepy “love yah,” and settled in to sleep wrapped in his husband’s arms.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for posting again. Found some errors that need to be corrected, minor edits only. Please let me know if you liked this fic.
> 
> Kudos and comments mean so much to me❤️, thank you so much for reading!❤️


End file.
